Shocks And Revelations
by TarSauce
Summary: Brooke finds out a shocking family secret and Rachel comes out with a shocking confession. Both will change the others lives forever. Rachel/OC Rachel/Brooke Eventually Femslash, Don't read if you don't like. Read and Review x
1. Rachel's Confession

**OK, so this is my first One Tree Hill story, and yes, it is Femslash, so if you have a problem with that, then I recommend that you don't read this story. For those who don't mind, then please go gently on me, I've read a few on here with the Brooke/Rachel pairing, and I hope that I do the pairing justice. All of my other stories have been centred around the Demi/Selena pairing, so, please be nice. But I've become a HUGE One Tree Hill Fan, or so my friends say, I'm rather obsessed. But hey, they show rocks, and anyway, that's enough of my life, so here we go... by the way, this is set around the beginning of series 5, before Peyton and Lucas get married.**

**Oh, one more thing, this will EVENTUALLY be Brooke/Rachel, but it is mainly Rachel/OC for the first load of chapters, I think this is going to be a long story, so please read and review.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill, Rachel, Brooke, Haley, Peyton, Lucas, Nathan, Mouth, Skills, Jamie, Deb or Dan. However, I do own the... well.. you'll find out if you read on. One Tree Hill is property of Mark Schwann and the WB.**

_**Chapter 1 – Rachel's Confession**_

"I think I'm gay"

OK, Brooke Davis was not expecting that statement to come out her best friend's mouth. She expected her to say something like, 'I'm leaving' or 'I got fired' but not that. Not that she had a problem with her friend if she was gay; I mean, Brooke had stuck next to Peyton when Felix had spray-painted 'Dyke' on Peyton's locker. It was just a little unexpected. Rachel had always been such a man addict. She had had a new boyfriend every week, and one night stands every other week.

"Brooke, please say something", this sentence brought Brooke back to reality, and she realised she had just been sitting there, all the while Rachel had been growing more agitated and scared at her friends lack of speech and movement,

"Oh Rach," said Brooke looking up and seeing her friends fear, worried about her reaction,

"It's alright; I get it if you're disgusted" Rachel half smiled

"Oh Rachel, it's not that at all, I'm just a bit shocked, I mean, you have always been into guys" Brooke said, getting up of the couch, and walking over to the pacing Rachel in front of her, she grabbed Rachel's hands and then pulled her into a hug, "I'm always going to be here for you, your my best friend"

"Thanks Brooke, I knew I could count on you" smiled Rachel, accepting the hug,

"Can I ask you a question Rachel"? Brooke asked tentatively, she didn't want to upset Rachel or make her think that she was uneasy about her relationship with Rachel,

"Sure" Rachel replied, looking a lot more comfortable now Brooke understood,

"How did you figure out, I mean, um, when did you realise,"?

"To be honest Brooke, I don't know, I think it was back in Senior year, when we had to do those weird assignments, and I was paired with Bevin, I realised, that I didn't feel anything with the guys I slept with, and she kissed me, and I did, nor for Bevin, that's just strange, but for the way it was, and from then on, I think I just knew" Rachel replied, rather shyly, as though she wasn't sure how Brooke would take this.

"Bevin, that's... Wow, so, what about all those guys you had, the boyfriends, the one night stands,"?

"I guess I was scared, I used the boys to mask the truth," Rachel said, being honest and looking vulnerable for the first time in her life, "I was scared to admit to who I really was, and when I found out about how people treated Peyton after the whole Felix incident, I didn't trust anyone enough to tell them, my parents didn't care so I couldn't go to them, and I couldn't risk losing the friends I had, you know, I only had a few, but I didn't trust them enough to tell them, not like I trust you Brooke,"

"Oh Rachel, you should have told us, sure, you and Haley had your differences, but she didn't have to know, and now you, me, Haley and Peyton are like a foursome,"

"A foursome, eh"? Rachel laughed, as Brooke finally realised what she had said and went red,

"I didn't, I just meant that you have come a long way in the past few years, you've a recovered Heroin addict, you've got a great job, made good friends, and your different to the Rachel I met in high school all them years ago," Brooke smiled, once again leaning in and hugging Rachel, but not before noticing the slight smile on her friends face, knowing that this was the reaction Rachel had hoped for, but not believed that she would get.

Rachel stepped into the club just outside Tree Hill, it was a gay club, but she figured now she had come clean, she could be herself, without having to worry about anything, and she was quite nervous about being by herself, but Brooke had been called to work at the very last minute, and apologised, and not wanting to admit her secret to anyone else at this time being, she decided to go it alone, wearing a short skirt, a white shirt and her trademark leather jacket, she was feeling confident, as well as nervous, and for the first time in her life, Rachel wanted to meet someone to have a relationship with, not someone for a casual fling.

The truth of it being, Rachel was getting tired of the whole, 'Slut' image she had, she was not that girl anymore, she was different, as Brooke had said, hell, even Haley had said that. Never in a million years did Rachel Gatina think she would be close friends with Haley James Scott, but after Jamie had been lost in a crowd at a Carnival, and Rachel had found him. Haley figured she owed Rachel, and they found they had a lot in common, they were both insecure as youngsters, but instead of putting herself out, Haley had shied away from it, being invisible.

Shaking the flashback from her brain, Rachel walked across to the bar, ordered herself a Martini, and then turned to pay, realising that a girl, who had to be a few years younger than her had paid for it, when turning to thank her, Rachel found that the girl had disappeared. Downing the martini, she made her way through the girls on the dance floor, and was slightly pleased when one of the girls started dancing with her.

Half an hour later, Rachel realised she was the most popular girl in the bar, everyone wanted to dance with her, but Rachel wasn't enjoying it as much as she thought she would, none of these blonde girls wanted her for a relationship, and that's when she realised she was out of her depth. Looking over towards the bar, she noticed the girl from earlier, looking at her properly, she was able to take her in, long brown layered hair with a side fringe, blue eyes, that were noticeable even in the dark of the club, she was tanned, and was wearing a pair of short black shorts and a grey T-shirt, with buttons down part of the front, the edge a fluorescent blue, and the end of the sleeves fluorescent pink. She had long legs, and was extremely attractive, so much so that she's probably taken Rachel realised with a sigh.

She turned her attention back to the dancers, and was quite alarmed to realise that when she was looking at the mystery girl, a woman who was rather manly had stated dancing with me, and had started to get a bit too friendly, and getting rather worried, she noticed the brunette making a beeline for her, and as she reached her, the manly woman noticed her and quickly backed away. A new song came on, and the brunette moved behind Rachel, placing her hands on her hips, and started to sway with her.

_It's complicated  
It always is  
That's just the way it goes  
Feels like the way it is so long for this  
I wonder if it shows_

Head under water  
Now I can breathe  
It never felt so good  
'Cause I can feel it coming over me  
I wouldn't stop it if I could

Rachel was in heaven, this girl was so tender with her touch, yet very prominent, she knew how to make Rachel want more, yet wasn't giving it to her, and Rachel was getting deeper into the song with every grind of the hips and every touch to her hips with the girls soft fingers.

_When love takes over (yeah-ah-eah)  
You know you can't deny  
When love takes over (yeah-ah-eah)  
'Cause something's here tonight  
Tonight, tonight, tonight, tonight, tonight, tonight_

Give me a reason  
I gotta know  
Do you feel it too?  
Can't you see me here on overload  
And this time I blame you  
Looking out for you to hold my hand  
It feels like I could fall  
Now love me right, like I know you can  
We could lose it all

Rachel moved her hand from the other girls back up and into her hair, grinding all the while, ignoring the butterflies in her stomach from the girls' touch, which had moved from her hips and snaked round to her abdomen, meaning that the girls were in very close proximity, which was making Rachel's heart beat faster than usual.

_When love takes over (yeah-ah-eah)  
You know you can't deny  
When love takes over (yeah-ah-eah)  
'Cause something's here tonight_

When love takes over (yeah-ah-eah)  
You know you can't deny  
When love takes over (yeah-ah-eah)  
'Cause something's here tonight  
Tonight, tonight, tonight, tonight, tonight, tonight

The girl spun Rachel around and started grinding into her, holding her close, looking into her eyes, as the song started to finish the brunette leaned forward and captured the slightly shorter girls lips with her own, and then walked away, leaving Rachel standing there on her own.

As Rachel collapsed into bed that night, she couldn't keep her mind off the brunette stranger she had danced with that night, who was she? Why was she there? Why had the manly woman backed off when she came over? And why did she leave? These were the questions buzzing about in Rachel's head as she drifted off to sleep.

So, I hope you enjoyed, I enjoyed writing this, Rachel is fun to write for, so please leave a review, telling me if you think I should continue, and I promise you, you will meet the mysterious character again.

Song: When Love Takes Over – David Guetta Ft. Kelly Rowland

READ AND REVIEW


	2. Brooke's Revelation

**So I hope you enjoyed the last chapter, and does anyone know the difference between hits and visitors, because I get confused on the stories stats. Anyhow, I'm enjoying this story, and thanks to 'idaatje', 'GraydonGirl' and 'TVcrazed' for the reviews. I cannot ask enough, if you like my story, please write a review, it takes 1 minute, maybe less to write, 'I loved it'. So please.... please review. Oh, and for the sake of the story, Brooke has already opened the Tree Hill C/B store, and didn't move to New York, she works from HOME.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything, except the mystery girl... and the storyline.**

_**Chapter 2 – Brooke's Shocking Family Secret**_

Brooke was sitting in her office at work, her mind going over what Rachel had told her that morning, about the mystery girl at the bar. Rachel had spent a good 15 minutes animatedly chatting about the girl. And she started thinking about the things Rachel was describing. When had she last felt that amount of passion in a touch from someone, when had she last been that intimate with someone. As Brooke was contemplating these answers, her phone rang.

"Hello"?

"Hello, is that Brooke Davis"? A woman on the other end asked,

"Yes, this is her, can I ask who this is" Brooke was confused as to who would call her mobile this time of the day; everyone knew to call her business number.

"Oh, sorry, my name is Katie Miles. I represent the North Carolina Social Services, I was wandering if you could come in for a meeting, this is a bit too private to be discussing over the phone, I'm sorry for dropping this on you, but it's important" she replied.

"OK, um, when do you want me to meet you"? Brooke asked, part curious, and part annoyed that her designs/thoughts had been disturbed,

"How about my office, half an hour"? Miss Miles questioned, upon Brooke's agreement relayed the directions to Brooke before saying goodbye and hung up.

Brooke Davis entered Katie Miles' office, breathing quickly before knocking, he entered to see a youngish blonde, wearing a grey suit, and seemed to be in the middle of a conversation, she motioned for Brooke to sit down, and so Brooke complied, feeling like a school girl in the principal's office, I guess some things never change she thought, smiling softly. Miss Miles got off the phone and sat in the chair opposite Brooke, clasping her hands on the desk, making Brooke feel all the more worried.

"Miss Davis," Miss Miles began, "I don't really know how to tell you this, but, well... um," she stammered,

"Please, just tell me" Brooke said, she was growing agitated by this woman's behaviour,

"Well Miss Davis, you have a sister"

"A sister"? Brooke choked out.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

No matter how hard she tried, Rachel could not keep her mind off the mysterious brunette, the hair, the eyes, the fingers, and god the legs, she knew she was falling for someone se didn't even know, but somehow she couldn't stop herself, they had a connection. Rachel knew people didn't fall in love like this, she never had, but maybe you did when you met the right person. She didn't know who she was, but she wanted to find out, but before she could decide what to do next, the phone rang, it was Haley wondering if Rachel could look after Jamie for a few hours, Rachel agreed, and grabbed her bag and leather jacket, and headed on to the Scott's house.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"A sister" Brooke choked out.

"Yes" Miss Miles replied rather coolly, and all of a sudden Brooke wanted to punch her in the face for being a smug cow.

"But, how"? This is what wanted to know, and punching this irritating woman wasn't going to give her the answers, so Brooke refrained from it and waited for the answer.

"Your father, about three years after you were born he had an affair with a married woman from England when she was over in America on business, obviously, when her husband found out, he left her to bring up the child on her own, and so, she just died of cancer, so, her daughter, your sister, is alone. We contacted your father, but he doesn't want to know, and your mother, well, maybe it would be best if I don't even go there"

"That would be good" Brooke replied, her voice deepening at the mention of her evil, bitchy mother, her eyes darkening with hatred at her father, because now 19 years later, she finally understood why her mother started to hate her, why her family had split up. And she also felt extremely confused at why Miss Miles had come to her, what could she do?

As if reading her mind, Miss Miles continued, "We have to go to all spouses before we consider putting the child into foster care, as she's not quite yet 18, we have no choice, I understand this must be hard for you, but we didn't have any other option than to come to you, we have to do it by the book, for the child's sake, also, she has had alot of problems, so we believe it will be easier with someone with a lot of patience, which we realised when we read your bio, owner of multi – million dollar company, good friend, and good with children" she explained, smiling to help try and ease Brooke obvious apprehension at what was being asked

"So, you want me to consider adopting or fostering my own sister, why do I need to even think about it, I have a sister, yes" Brooke replied, "She's my sister, I have no choice, I can't let her get put in the system, my dad's an ass, and my mother's a bitch, so I'm her only real relative yes?"

"Yes Miss Davis, you are"

"Well, what's going to happen now"? Brooke asked, as Miss Miles started going on about the legal possibilities... Brooke sighed, this was going to be a long afternoon, and thank god she had Millie covering the store.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Brooke left the office, and instead of going home, she went to Haley's, she was meant to be going there for dinner anyway, and she knew Peyton was going to be there, and they would be the best people to talk to about this new situation.

Pulling up outside the Scott residence, she smiled as she looked in the windows and saw Haley, Jamie and Nathan playing together in the front room. She wishes she could have had a relationship with her mom and dad the same way Jamie does, she walked up the path and knocked on the front door, opening a second later, she saw Nathan standing there, dressed in a cape and holding a sword,

"Um, hey Brooke" he stuttered, "this isn't mine"

"Sure it's not superstar" Brooke laughed,

"Auntie Brooke" Jamie yelled as he left his position on top of the piano, which was obviously being used as a pirate ship, and ran into his Godmother's arms.

"Hey my favourite little man in the whole world" she smiled, scooping the little man into her arms to give him a hug.

"Hey Brooke" Haley said stepping into the hallway to give her friend a hug, noticing the look on her friends face, excused herself and Brooke to the kitchen, where Rachel and Peyton were having friendly squabble about some CD Peyton had bought, but upon seeing Brooke, they both turned around and smiled and greeted their friend.

"What's up Brooke, seriously" Haley questioned, "You look confused and pissed off"

"I, I just found out I have a sister" Brooke once again choked out, the tears building up in her brown eyes, as she grabbed a chair before she fell over.

"What"? yelled the other three girls exactly the same time, and Brooke relayed the same story to her friends as Miss Miles had told her earlier in the day, leaving the other three girls with a very shocked expression on their face.

Peyton recovered first, and noticing the teary expression on her friends face, moved in and hugged her. "So, how do you feel Brooke, are you really OK about this"?

"At first, I was angry at the woman for springing it all on me, but as she relayed Harriet's, that's my sisters name by the way, story, then I felt myself feel sorry for the girl, and then I started thinking, I've always had no family, apart from you guys, but now. Now I have a sister, I can finally have a real family, and maybe, I can get rid of my mother once and for all."

"Brooke, I think it's great, it's about time you got a family, and you've always wanted a sister, so congratulations, and just because I said that, it doesn't mean that we won't always be your family, because you aren't getting rid of us that easily" Rachel laughed, causing Brooke to smile at her friend,

"That's good to hear Rach, because she's moving in with us in two days" Brooke said, taking a deep breath, "And I'm going to need all your help to sort out the spare room in my house"

"Don't sweat it B. Davis, we'll all help, but just one thing, why can't Harriet just have one of the actual bedrooms, you have like 6 of them, why the spare one at the back of the house,"?

"Because P. Sawyer, those rooms are for you, Rachel and Tutor Mom when she comes to stay, and besides, I want to make a good impression, and the back bedroom is the biggest, and has a walk-in closet"

"Fine then, don't give one of your best friends the room with the walk-in closet" Rachel huffed, before smirking at Brooke to show she was joking,

Brooke was about to respond with a smart arse comment, but at that moment Jamie came running into the room, and wanted his godmother to play on the Wii with him, "Your lucky this time" brook responded to Rachel who was laughing along with Peyton and Haley, and to Jamie she said, "Come on then sport, I'm so going to beat you at Bowling.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was finally Friday, and also the day when Brooke's sister would be arriving from England. Brooke was pacing giving Rachel a headache, well, not that Rachel was paying much attention to Brooke, her attention was on the mysterious brunette from the club, she had even confided in Peyton about it, and to her relief Peyton didn't care.

"What if she doesn't like me" Brooke said walking past Rachel for the 7th time,

"Brooke, she'd be mad not to like you, you're like one of the coolest people I've met, and besides, your rich, why wouldn't she like you" Rachel smirked,

"Well, if that's the only reason you like me, then fine, you can get out of my house" Brooke joked, glad Rachel had eased the tension, it was getting unbearable,

"Jokes Brooke, so anyway, I thought I'd go to the river court, see you later," Rachel grinned,

"What, Rachel, no, I need you here, what if I screw up," Brooke says quickly, panicking at the thought of Rachel leaving her alone with a 17 year old girl.

"Brooke, you're going to be fine, trust me, besides, I think seeing an extremely hot lesbian with her sister isn't going to help. She's probably scared as well, but you have to get over it Brooke, you're going to be alone with her eventually, just make it sooner rather than later, see you later" and with that Rachel left.

Brooke stood still, letting what Rachel had said sink in, and realised that her friend was right, it would be good to get to know her sister by herself. Just as these thoughts went around in her head, the doorbell rang. Walking over to it, or should I say, tiptoeing over to it, Brooke took a deep breath to steady her nerves and opened the door, only to be looking at the bitch also known as Katie Miles, and a brunette, about the same height and build as Brooke. Brooke took a second to take her in. Her hair was slightly lighter than Brooke's and longer. It was layered and had a side fringe; she had intense blue eyed, tanned skin, and long legs. She was wearing a pair of blue skinny jeans, an orange t-shirt with some white design on the front and a black waistcoat with a pair of Nike High-Tops in orange, black and white, at least she has good fashion sense Brooke thought, and stepped aside to allow the bitch and her sister into the house.

Her sister dragged in two large suitcases and set them down in the room, looking around and then turning back to Brooke, before giving Miss Miles a really bitchy glare, which caused her to announce that it was 'time for her to go' and she left, slamming the door and leaving the two sisters in silence.

"I hate that woman" Brooke's sister announced suddenly, causing Brooke to laugh,

"Glad we both agree on something" Brooke turned back to her sister after seeing the door close behind the blonde bitch, "Brooke Davis" holding out her hand towards her sister, who took it and shook it,

"Harriet Taylor, but please, call me Harriet I will have to kill you, it's Harri" Harri announced, smiling at Brooke,

"I think we're going to be OK Harri" Brooke smiled, before grabbing one of her sister's large cases and they laughed as they made their way up to Harri's new bedroom.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**So, this is chapter two, does anyone guess what's going to happen next, if so, tell me in a review, and I will reward you with cookies... virtual ones of course, but yes, please do review, reviews = updates. (;-) ha-ha, he has a monobrow...**

**P.S sorry if I offended anyone with the portrayal of the Social Services, it's just the way if the story.**


	3. Rachel, Meet My Sister

**Thanks to my reviewers for all their reviews, it's appreciated. I'm glad you are enjoying this story, I'm enjoying writing it, so, I hope you enjoy it, Rachel is a lot of fun to write, and this chapter, the drama begins.**

**Chapter 3 – Rachel, Meet My Sister.**

Upon dragging Harri's bag up to her new bedroom, Brooke realised that it was very heavy. Upon reached the bedroom she dumped the bag on Harri's bed, and turned around to see her sister enter the room. Rushing over to help her, Brooke managed to help heave the larger bag onto the bed as well,

"Wow, how much stuff do you have in here"? Brooke laughed,

"A lot" Harri stated, sitting on the bed beside Brooke and looking around the room. It was large, larger than the room she used to have in England. A wall of glass; with doors leading out onto a balcony, the view of the sea and the beach. The wall with the door was chocolate brown, and the other two were turquoise. The wooden floor with a large double bed with cream and turquoise sheets was up against the wall. Another wall had a large desk with a chair and drawers down one side. There was a bookcase with a few books and DVD's on, and a large HDTV on the wall opposite the bed. And near the bookcase there was another door, which Harri was drawn to. She opened it and saw the closet, with chocolate brown walls and a cream carpet, it was like something out of 'Sex and The City' with wardrobe like cupboards either sides, with some draws and shelves at the end for shoes..

"Shut up do I have a walk-in closet, oh my God" Harri shouted, smiling at Brooke when she walked in behind her,

"You like it"? Brooke asked with a grin, even though she already knew the answer,

"Hell yes, Brooke this is amazing, thank you" Harri gushed; thanking god she had a sister, and hadn't ended up in care. She had a friend who was in foster care, she had a new family every month.

She always knew she had a sister, but she didn't know who she was and where she lived. All her mum had said was her dad was a dead-beat, and she never wanted her to have anything to do with him. But when she got sick, her mum was forced to tell her about who her sister was. And after she died, Harri didn't really have a chance to be sad about it, but now, she finally realised the impact and the tears started building up, Brooke noticed and gave her a small grin before leaving. Blinking them away, Harri realised that she still had her rucksack on her back; she took it off and walked back out into the room, dumping it on her bed she walked through onto the balcony into the sunlight. She looked out on the families playing on the sand. She turned back into the room and opened her bags, wanting to unpack.

A few hours later, Brooke came upstairs to see Harri asleep on her bed. Smiling to herself, Brooke walked into the closet to see Harri had unpacked all her stuff. She saw a few pairs of skinny jeans, in different shades of blue, a black pair and a white pair. A pair of beached American eagle jeans and another pair of baggy guy jeans. She had a few dresses hanging up next to the jeans and then a load of girl shirts in different colours and patterns. There were then a lot of hooded jackets on the other rung on the other side of the closet, with a few dress jackets and a leather jacket, along with a few waistcoats and a coat. In the drawers there were T-shirts and vests, along with Pyjamas and panties and socks.

On the shoes racks, there were a lot of pair of Nike High-Tops in different colours, a few pairs of Nike Dunks, some plimsolls and converses, 2 pairs of high heels, some flip flops and a pair of gladiator sandals. There were also a lot of accessories on the shelves, jewellery, beads and a watch.

Making her way back to the room, she noticed Harri had shifted positions. Looking around the room, she saw that a load of DVD's and other books had been put on the bookcase, with an iPod docking station on a shelf along with some CD's. The desk now had a couple of sketchbooks on, with an Apple Macbook in white, with a photo frame with a picture of Harri, and what Brooke can only assume to be her mum, the cabinet next to the bed had a picture of Harri in a dress with some other girls and some guys in dresses and suits, along with an iPod nano and a white iPhone. She noticed a half open drawer with pencils and paint in, and there were also a lot of photo albums, smiling she made her way over to the sleeping girl, and gently shook her awake.

"Harri, dinner's ready,"

"Oh, hey Brooke, already, oh man, was I asleep; I only lay down for a minute"

"No biggie, you just had a 14 hour plane journey" Brooke said sympathetically, "Come on, I got pizza"

"Awesome," Harri exclaimed jumping up and followed Brooke out the room and downstairs.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As they finished the rest of the pizza, Brooke looked across at her sister. She had spent the time telling Brooke about herself, like it was her birthday in three weeks, she likes music and drawing and basketball, causing Brooke to grin, she was going to get on great with her friends. She is a straight A student, but enjoyed bunking off school, and pissing about in lessons, much like herself Brooke thought. She was about to respond to a joke Harri had just told her, when she got a call from Rachel.

"Hey Rachel, where are you, its getting dark, I thought you'd be home by now, oh, OK, I'll see you tomorrow then. Everything's fine thanks, I have a feeling Harri's going to be just fine, yeah, bye" Brooke hung up and put the phone down.

"Who was that"? Harri asked,

"Oh, I haven't told you have I, my friend Rachel lives here with me, she said she's not going to be back until later, as my friend Haley has asked her to look after son while she goes to a meeting, and her husband Nathan is out with Lucas, his brother, and my best friends boyfriend" Brooke happily chatted.

"Oh right, that's cool" Harri replied,

"Yeah, and tomorrow you get to meet everyone, and we now, shall watch a movie, how about, um, 'How to Lose a Guy in 10 Days'"?

"Oh My God, that is like my favourite film" Harri laughed at the coincidence,

"Same, I love the line when Andie's like, 'Ben, you killed our love fern,' and then Ben's like, 'No hunny, it's not dead, it's just sleeping' classic"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harri awoke the next morning to the smell of frying bacon, and she woke up and wandered down the stairs in her pyjamas, a pair of black shorts and a pink vest. She flopped down onto the seat next to Brooke, as Brooke slid a plate across to her, containing scrambled eggs and bacon.

"Thanks, so, I heard, Rachel was it, snoring, is she getting up today"?

"Yeah, in five, four, three, two, one," Brooke said looking at her watch, and a gigantic crash was heard as Rachel fell out of bed and then footsteps could be heard and the then they started to move down the stairs.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As Rachel woke up, by, falling on the floor I might add, she pulled her slippers on. She wandered downstairs, looking forward to meeting Brooke's sister, as she didn't get to see her yesterday. As she reached the bottom of the stairs, she turned around facing the table where Brooke and her sister were facing out towards the pool, their backs to Rachel,

"Morning" Rachel announced, grabbing their attention, Brooke turned around,

"Hey Rach, this is my sister" Brooke grinned.

The sister turned around, and Rachel felt her heart constrict, it was her, the girl from the club, the girl she had wanted to find.

"Hey, I'm Harri," she smiled,

Mystery Girl.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**So, that's chapter 3, I hope you enjoyed it. Well, Rachel has found her mystery girl. Please review... the more reviews, the more chapters.**


	4. Harri, Meet The Gang!

**Thanks to my reviewers, seriously guys, you inspire and motivate me to carry on, and also, thanks to 'LadyPink5228' who pointed out that the ages in this story aren't clear enough, OK, Brooke, Rachel, Peyton, Haley, Skillz, Mouth, Nathan and Lucas are all 21 and Harri is 17, set to turn 18 in 3 weeks. **

**I hope you all enjoy this chapter; I didn't really know where to start so hopefully I did OK, please review and let me know.**

**Chapter 4 – You Have Got To Be Kidding Me!**

Rachel's mouth dropped, it couldn't be, after all the time she had spent lusting after a girl with no name, she was now going to be living in the same house with her, oh man, life cannot get worse Rachel thought, oh wait, she's also Brooke's sister, this CAN get worse.

"Rachel, you look like you've seen a ghost" Brooke laughed, but stopped when she noticed the whiteness in her friends cheeks,

"Um, yeah, I have a bit of a headache, I think I'm going to go out for some fresh air once I'm dressed," Rachel replied, thinking up any excuse to leave the house, she didn't make eye contact with Harri, despite knowing that Harri was looking at her,

"Oh, OK, do you want coffee or anything"? Brooke asked, wandering why Rachel hadn't said anything to her sister,

"No thanks, I'm just going to go and get dressed, nice to meet you Harri," Rachel quickly added, glancing at the younger girl and then regretting it, as she saw the blue eyes that she had fallen for in the club that night.

"You too Rachel" Harri replied, the way Harri said her name had shivers running down Rachel's spine, she needed to talk to Peyton she thought, as she climbed the stairs to go and get dressed.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So, let me get this straight, your crushing on the mystery girl you met at the bar, who is also Brooke's sister, and you don't want Brooke to know, and Harri showed no signs of recognition" Peyton tried to figure this strange love triangle out in her mind.

"Yeah, and I don't know what to do, I don't want Brooke to hate me, because Brooke knows my reputation, and her and Harri seemed to be getting really close, and Brooke will be mad at me, thinking I'm going to hurt her sister, Harri didn't even recognise me, and, oh man, this is so screwed up" Rachel cried, flopping back onto Peyton's bed, rubbing her face with her hands,

Peyton had realised about the whole, 'gay' thing that night at Haley's, well, she hadn't realised, Brooke had accidently let it slip. But Peyton had assured her that she could always come to her for help/advice. So that's what Rachel was doing now, she was just thankful that Peyton had had the same reaction as Brooke.

"Yeah, it is" Peyton agreed, lying back besides an annoyed and confused Rachel.

"Hey, I came here for advice Blondie" Rachel joked.

"You know what I think you should do, well, you say that Harri didn't recognise you, so why don't you just get to know her as a friend, we're all coming over tonight to meet her anyway, and you know how easily Haley and Lucas can pick up on tension, because if you did a runner this morning, that's what it's going to be like tonight unless you talk to Harri"

"you know what Peyton, that's a really good idea, thanks Blondie," Rachel smiled, grabbing her sunglasses and put them on. Peyton laughed, they were exactly the same as her hangover glasses, and went well with Rachel's outfit, a red Lacoste polo shirt, and a pair of denim jeans and flip flops.

Peyton sighed and sat down on the bed, grabbing her sketchbook and a pencil, sighing as she realised how screwed up Rachel's life was.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hey Harri" Rachel said, she had found herself wandering to the River court, and it was like fate, one minute she had been talking to Peyton about getting to know Harri, and now, there Harri was,

"Rachel, how's you headache"? Harri asked, shooting a basket, watching Rachel out the corner of her eye as she saw the redhead approach her, she ran to get the ball and then came back to a standstill in front of Rachel,

"It's feeling better now" Rachel lied, "Sorry about this morning, I didn't mean to see rude, my head was just killing me," she smiled slightly, relieved when Harri burst into a grin, showing dimples not unlike Brooke's,

"No worries, glad you're feeling OK now," Harri and Rachel walked over to the bench and sat down on it,

"Thanks, so, how are you getting along with Brooke,"?

"Honestly, great" Harri replied, much to Rachel's relief, "She's been awesome you know,"

"Yeah, she is a great girl, once she was the only friend I had, and she stuck by me, you're really lucky to have her as a sister," Rachel replied, thinking that Peyton was right, Harri didn't seem to recognise her, so bringing the club up could be very awkward, and Rachel found herself enjoying Harri's company,

"Yeah, so, anyway, what's there to do in a town like Tree Hill"? Harri asked,

"Truthfully, not much, mainly basketball,"

"Which I'm very good at" Harri laughed,

"Sure you are," Rachel stood up, " I bet you $20 that you can't make a net from the edge of the court," she laughed,

"OK, deal" Harri replied, shaking her hand, Rachel laughed as Harri lined up on the court edge, there was no way she was going to make this shot, she looked back up at Harri, watching as she threw the ball, and it went sailing through the air, straight into the basket.

Rachel was gobsmacked, "OK, that wasn't expected"

"It's OK Rachel, you don't have to pay up right now, and I'll wait until we get home" Harri laughed, linking her arm through Rachel's, not noticing when Rachel caught her breath just a little bit.

"Bitch" was Rachel's reply, as they walked out of the river court and back toward Brooke's house, laughing together.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Brooke was running around her house, trying to set everything up for dinner with her friends and her sister tonight. Speaking of sister, where the hell was Harri, and where was Rachel? Just as Brooke was contemplating these answers, Harri came back through the door, laughing with Rachel. They stopped and became silent; looking like school children who had been caught doing something they shouldn't have been as they looked at Brooke.

"Where have you been"? Brooke asked, and before giving them chance to answer carried on anyway, "Never mind, Rachel, can you help me set the table, and Harri, um, go and change"

"What's wrong with what I'm wearing"? Harri asked defensively, looking down at her outfit,

Brooke looked down at her sister's attire with a glance that said, 'what isn't wrong with it'. Harri was wearing a pair of black Basketball shorts, and a red vest, her hair was pulled up into a ponytail, and she had a pair of red lo top converses on, and was holding a basketball.

"OK, fair enough, I'm going to go and get changed" Harri laughed before running up the stairs.

"So, you and Harri are getting on OK then"?

"Yeah, she's a nice girl" Rachel replied, '_not to mention the fact that I've fallen for her_' she thought

"Yeah, I'm glad you're getting along, this morning at breakfast, it was pretty awkward, how's your headache"? Brooke smirked; she always seemed to be able to see right through Rachel.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Half an hour later and there was a knock on the door, Brooke moved from where she was getting wine glasses out of the cupboard, to answer the door. Opening it she found Mouth and Skills, and Lucas walking up the path just behind them,

"Hey guys, help yourself to a drink"

"Yeah, I'm gonna get myself some alcoholic beverage" Skills laughed,

"Hey Brooke" Mouth greeted his friend in a hug,

"Mouth, how have you been"? Brooke asked, and when Mouth told her he had a job, she was genuinely happy for her friend.

"Hey Brooke, how are you and Rachel, it's been a while since I last saw you guys"? Lucas asked,

"We're good, and Luke, it's only been like, 3 days" Brooke laughed at Lucas before stepping aside to let him in, she was about to close it again, when she saw Haley, Nathan and Jamie come down the path, she stood and waited for them to turn up,

"Brooke," Haley shouted in welcome, and Nathan smiled. Jamie ran up the path and then launched himself at Brooke.

"Auntie Brooke," Jamie shouted as he hugged her, his little arms barely reaching around her small waist, Brooke bent over and wrapped her arms around who she considered the closest thing to a actual nephew she would ever get.

"Hey Jimmie Jam, how's my favourite man in the whole world" Brooke smiled,

"Well, mommy said that I'd have a new friend, I didn't know you had a sister Auntie Brooke," Jamie smiled,

"I didn't either until a few days ago Jamie, but, yeah, I think you're going to like her, all of you. I do" Brooke smiled up at Nathan and Haley, who had just turned up at the door,

"Brooke, nice of you to finally invite us all over again, it's been what, two weeks"? Nathan joked,

"Ha ha, very funny Nathan,"

"So anyway, how have you all been"? he asked,

"It's been good, I'm just glad me and Harri have clicked so well," Brooke said, "It could have been horrible, but its worked out so well, it's only been like, 2 days, but it's so much fun having her around, don't get me wrong, I love Rachel, but Harri's family"

"Where is Auntie Rachel, Auntie Brooke"? Jamie asked, eager to see his other auntie, the mad one who was always gave him chocolate, despite his mom telling her no chocolate, but Jamie wasn't going to tell his mom that.

"She's in the kitchen I think buddy," Brooke grinned, knowing how much Jamie adored Rachel. "Well, are we going to stand her all night then, come in guys, we're just waiting for Peyton now"

"No you're not," Peyton shouted as she jogged up the path, "I'm here,"

"Nice to see you P. Sawyer"

"You too B. Davis, are you gonna invite me in"

"Yeah, sure" Brooke grinned and stepped aside, looking in at the people she considered her only family, apart from Harri. Rachel, Jamie and Skills were in deep conversation about Jamie's bunny Chester. Mouth, Nathan and Haley were discussing Nathan's basketball deal with the NBA,

"So, where's your sister"? Nathan asked,

"She's upstairs getting changed, I'm going to go get her, and she takes an age getting ready,"

"So I guess she takes after you in more ways than one" Haley grinned,

"Funny" Brooke grinned sarcastically at her friend before running up the stairs,

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Harri, you ready"? Brooke asked, entering the room,

"Yeah, I was about to come down, but I'm nervous" Harri confessed, twiddling her thumbs,

"Why"? Brooke asked, not realising that the thought of Brooke's friends not liking her was scaring the hell out of her.

"What if they don't like me, I want to make a good impression, speaking of which, do you like my outfit,"

"You look amazing" Brooke said, meaning it as she took in Harri's outfit, she was wearing a pair of blue skinny jeans, darker than the one's she had had on the previous day, and a white long sleeve shirt with the sleeves rolled up to just below her elbows, with a black Fall Out Boy shirt on, with a pair of black and white converses, "Peyton's going to love you"

"OK, I suppose that's a good thing" and before giving out any more information about why Peyton might love Harri, Brooke took her sisters hand, and they started heading downstairs.

"Hey, guys, this is Harri, my sister," Brooke said happily, hoping that her friends accepted her sister, although she was sure they would.

Harri's heart was beating nineteen to the dozen, she was terrified as she looked out at the people in front of her, taking her in quickly, Peyton was the first to speak, moving over to Harri,

"Hey Harri, I'm Peyton, and can I just say, I'm loving your Tee," Peyton was relieved someone else seemed to like the same music as her, if she heard Brooke ask her one more time if she had bought the new Beyonce was enough to send her crazy,

"Hey, nice to meet you Peyton, Brooke had told me a lot about you," Harri said, shaking Peyton's hand, before Peyton pulled her into a hug, "and yeah, Fall Out Boy is the best band ever"

"Um, Peyton, hate to interrupt your little music fest, but we wanna say hello to Brooke's extremely hot sister" Lucas said, looking totally serious, until he started laughing, "Joking Peyton, you're the only girl for me" he smiled, kissing his girlfriends temple, "But it's nice to meet you Harri, can I just say, you look like Brooke,"

"Thanks Lucas, it's the dimples" Harri smiled as the rest of the gang made their way over to her to say hello and introduce themselves,

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Half an hour later; and Brooke decided that her sister had been completely accepted into the group, which made her happy to think that she wouldn't have to worry about anything, dramatic, happening tonight. She watched Harri, who was chatting to Haley, Rachel and Nathan. She had spent the past half an hour going round to the other and introduced herself to them, as well as asking them questions, yeah, Brooke smiled, Harri was going to be just fine.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So, Harri, do you play basketball" Nathan asked, they had just spent 5 minutes talking about the Tree Hill Raven's team, in which Lucas and Nathan had both played upon, "Because, now Junk and Fergie have gone off to Atlanta to coach basketball, it's just me, Lucas and Skills, and so, we need another player, and to be honest, the other girls here suck," he said, receiving a playful punch from both Haley and Rachel.

"Yeah, I'm OK at it," Harri replied,

"OK, she shot a three pointer from the edge of the court, and won $20 of me" Rachel pouted, trying not to stare at Harri, although, now she was accepted as Harri's friend, she didn't want to ruin it by mentioning something that Harri didn't seem to remember and ruining that friendship, because her hormones were in the way, maybe Peyton was right.

"What's that"? Lucas asked, walking over to his Brother,

"Harri here apparently shot a 3 pointer, and won $20 of Rachel" Nathan grinned at Harri, "We should have a game sometime"

"I'll look forward to it" Harri promised, glad that she had been accepted, Brooke's friends were nice people, she was glad that they liked her,

"Momma, momma," Jamie rushed over, Haley bent down to her sons level, "I just beat Skills at Guitar Hero, again"

"Well done Jamie, but uncle Skills is getting old" she whispered the last part teasingly, "And have you said hello to Harri yet"?

"No, Brooke wanted me to help her by testing the cookies as they came out of the over," Jamie said, then realised he probably shouldn't have told his mom that Brooke let him eat the cookies before dinner,

"She did huh, hmm, I'm going to have to talk with her about that, and I'm the only person who is allowed to spoil you" Haley said, and walked off to find Brooke. Rachel was in conversation with Nathan and Lucas, and Harri had watched the whole scene with a grin.

"Hello, I'm James Lucas Scott" Jamie held out his hand,

"Hello James Lucas Scott, I'm Harri" she replied, shaking the little boy's hand,

"I know, Brooke said, we're going to be friends Auntie Harri,"

"Auntie Harri, you don't have to call me that Jamie" Harri blushed, secretly pleased that he had though,

"I want to, your Auntie Brooke's sister, which means you nice, so any friend of Auntie Brooke's and my friends here," he pointed at the people behind him, "Means your my friend too, besides, I need someone else to beat on guitar Hero,"

"Well, in that case Jamie, I'll be glad to be your adoptive Auntie, so, about that Guitar Hero,"...

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Has anybody seen Jamie,"? Haley asked, she had been walking and talking to her friends for an bit, and realised that her son had disappeared,

"No" came the chorus of replies,

"The last time I saw him, he was with Harri" Rachel replied, "Speaking of which, I haven't seen Harri for a while either,"

"They can't be far away," Brooke said, walking into the Games room, she found Jamie and Harri in a fierce competition of Guitar Hero, "there you are, we were wondering where you had gone,"

"Brooke, please don't interrupt, I'm losing, but I can win this game" Harri said, her face a picture of concentration,

"Oh please," Jamie replied, his face a picture of Harri's, "You need all the help you can get,"

Brooke laughed and made her way out of the room, "It's alright Hales, I found him, and I think I just got kicked out of my own room..." Haley breathed a sigh in relief; she went to see her son, just in time to see him finish up the game, and then laughing at Harri as she pulled a face at him.

"Jamie, it's not nice to laugh at people, even if you beat them"

"Haley, do you have to rub it in, I just got beat by a four year old" Harri whined.

"Dinner's ready" Brooke shouted, as Jamie ran past his mom, and Haley and Harri walked next to each other, exchanging glances, "Can I just say Haley, you've raised a wonderful son there" Harri said, leaving Haley with a proud look on her face.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"See you guys," Lucas and Peyton said as they gave Rachel, Brooke and Harri a hug before leaving the house, it was around midnight, and it was time for everyone to leave.

"Yeah, thanks for a wonderful night, nice to meet you Harri," Mouth and Skills added before also leaving,

"I think we had better leave as well" Nathan added, hugging the girl's goodbye, "because," he added, "it's way past your bedtime," he directed at Jamie.

"OK," Jamie muttered, before smiling up at his Auntie Brooke, "bye Auntie Brooke, see you soon, I love you"

"Oh Jamie, I love you too, but get going, you need your sleep if you wanna be as strong and your daddy, but wait, your already stronger than him" she laughed, raising her eyebrow at Nathan as he protested, meanwhile Jamie had given his auntie Rachel a hug, and said goodbye, and then moved on to Harri, he hugged her and then said,

"Bye bye Harri, can you come over to play tomorrow, I want you to meet my bunny Chester" he looked up at his mom hopefully,

"That's fine by me" Haley said, she had no problem with Harri, she seemed like a good kid, she was polite, friendly, and not to mention, the fact that she hadn't hit on her husband made her trustworthy and good in her book. Besides her son had good instincts, and he had grown close to Harri, even in one night, and besides it would be good for Jamie, getting to know new people. "But hadn't you better ask Harri if she is free tomorrow, she might have plans,"

"Harri, can you come over tomorrow, please"... Jamie looked up at his new Auntie with puppy dog eyes, and Harri couldn't refuse. The three of them said goodbye, and Brooke closed the door,

"Bedtime," she announced, "I have work in the morning, and Harri, you can't stop yawning,"

"Yeah, it think your right, I hope I made a good impression tonight, I think it went OK, but now, I'm so tired,"

"Well, everyone said that they liked you, I think you made a good impression, and besides, I think you made a new friend in Jamie" Brooke cheerfully said, she was so glad tonight had gone well, it could have been a major disaster, the only thing was, everyone kept pointing out the dimples both of the girls shared, but Brooke didn't really mind, to tell you the truth, she was glad, she had wanted a sister for so long, a real family, and people saying that they both had similar features made her even more happy.

They all made their way upstairs, Brooke went into her room, which was the first door, and Rachel and Harri kept walking along the corridor to their rooms, both with a smile on their face,

"Night Rachel" Harri said giving the red head a hug before going into her room.

Rachel smiled happily, before saying quietly, "Night Harri" and made her way into her room, quickly getting her pyjamas on, she lay back on the bed, goose bumps on her body from where Harri had touched her, "man Rachel, you have really fallen for that girl" before turning over, and fell asleep.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**There's chapter four, I swear some drama will come up in the next few chapters, well, I hope so, I hope that the whole Harri/Rachel thing seems believable, because I don't want it to seem to obvious at first, Rachel is meant to be really fallen for Harri, so it has to be a bit awkward, but at the same time not too awkward, I want Rachel to have to hide her feelings, but not get rid of them completely, I just hope that showed the feelings Rachel really has for Harri, like the whole breathing thing at the beginning, when Harri links arms with Rachel. What I mean is, I just hope the friendship in this chapter was not too much like friendship, and more on the verge of, 'I love you, but I'm gonna wait and get to know you first'. Although, next chapter is going to have Peyton reflecting on the night, and the way Harri and Rachel were with each other. Anyway, let me know in a review... thanks for reading, let me know what you think.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry about the update delay, but I've been really busy doing my A-Levels at school, and now with Christmas, I have been sorting out for that for ages. But now this week, we've been snowed in, and so, yeah, I thought I'd update. This chapter is dedicated to '****KMACMUZIKMAFIA or AQUARIUS121' for sending me a great review telling me to update. And in response to that review, I won't say too much, but I will say that Brooke/Rachel to not get together that way. Please read and review, as they make me happy. And merry Christmas all. :D**

**Chapter 5 – Let's Go To The Cabin.**

It had been three weeks since Harri had moved in, and Rachel was starting to find it harder to keep her feelings towards Brooke's sister to herself, Haley had figured it out, as it was pretty obvious, the lingering glances, obvious touches. Yet Brooke and Harri didn't seem to have a clue about the feelings Rachel were hiding.

One afternoon, a few weeks after Harri had moved in, Rachel had bounded into Haley's where Harri, Brooke, Peyton and Haley were sitting looking very excited, "I have an idea," she announced, causing the other four to grin at her, "Well, you know how Luke, Nate, Skillz, Jamie, Mouth, Junk and Fergie are going away for a man weekend next week, well, why don't we head to the cabin for the weekend, like we did after, well, you know" Rachel spoke quietly, remembering the shooting that had nearly taken Peyton's life.

"That's a great idea Rachel," Brooke exclaimed, the smile on her face about to split her face in half, "I need some time off work, and I'm sure it will be good fun,"

"Fun, does that include you Brooke-ing yourself again Brooke" Rachel directed that statement at Brooke, who shot Rachel a death glare and then turned red as she heard the laughter coming from Haley and Peyton, Harri looked on confused, but soon joined in with the infectious laughter.

"That wasn't even my fault" Brooke protested, "Lucas was... Harri, you're meant to stick up for me" she grumbled. Once the laughter died down, the conversation continued.

"Yeah, if the guys can do it, then I'm sure we can" Haley smiled,

"I'm up for it" Peyton replied, grinning across at Harri as she shook her head, she had no idea where this cabin the others were talking about was, but it sounded like fun.

****

So it was agreed, and a week later, the group of girls, Rachel, Brooke, Harri, Peyton and Haley had waved goodbye to their husbands/sons/boyfriends/friends and we now standing outside Brooke's beach house. It had been decided the night before, that they would have to take two cars. So Brooke had agreed to drive up with her sister in Harri's black 2004 Porsche Carrera convertible, the one that had been brought over the week before - Harri had explained that when her mum's parents had died, they had left a lot of money, and she had decided to spend it on the new car – and Peyton, Haley and Rachel would drive up in Rachel's white Hyundai i30 with all the luggage in the back.

Harri loved her Porsche, she was waiting for the chance to go somewhere in the middle of the desert and drive through it, you could say she was a bit of an adrenaline junkie. She loved cars, and was a bit of a girl racer. So much so, Brooke had just bought her a motorbike, which she would give her on her 18th birthday, which was only a week away.

"So, we all packed up"? Peyton asked,

"I think so, Harri, the car ready, petrol? Luggage?" Brooke questioned, she was really looking forward to spending the next few hours with her sister, it had been a while since they had had any sisterly time, as Brooke had been so busy at work, and spent a few days in LA overseeing the running of Clothes Over Bro's, and Harri had been at work, driving to Charlotte everyday to work testing cars. It was an amazing job, she got to drive new cars every day, and figure out what was needed for the final models. She also played basketball with the guys, and had been round Haley's a lot to play with Jamie.

"Yeah, I filled her up last night, and yup, but Brooke, we're only gone for a weekend, if we've forgotten something, we'll have to live without... oh snap, I forgot my phone" Harri grinned sheepishly, and then ran up the stairs of the house to the front door, unaware of Rachel's eyes on her ass.

"Ughh, Harri!!" Brooke groaned, stomping her feet like a child, Haley laughed and got in Rachel's car. Rachel was leaning against the drivers door, Peyton then climbed into the back, leaning out the window, and then - like Rachel – looked towards the house waiting for Harri to reappear. She finally did, running down the stairs, and then jumping over the closed door into the driver's seat of the Porsche. Harri picked up her sunglasses from the dashboard, and pushed them onto her nose, flicking her hair back as Brooke climbed into the car. Rachel looked back at them,

"So, just follow us Harri, unless Brooke can remember the way, I know how you like to speed in your sexy car" Rachel grinned,

"Um, yeah, we'll just see how it goes, knowing me though, I'll probably stop a few times, just to let people stare at my sexy car" Harri grinned cheekily, "So, let's go Rachel, we'll see you guys later"

****

After half an hour of Rachel's granny driving, Harri had had enough, and once they got onto the freeway, they had 3 hours ahead of them, Harri put her foot down and overtook Rachel, the wind whipping through hers and Brooke's hair. Harri plugged in her iPod, and she picked a song, and she and Brooke chatted, laughed, and sung their way to the cabin.

'_You can spend a whole life time trying to find the answer  
I'll be right here with a helping hand out for you_

Ooohhh Ooohhh'

****

It was a good journey to the cabin, and it was dinner time by the time they all got there. They arrived there about the same time, as Harri and Brooke stopped to grab some lunch. That and Rachel drives like a grandma. Arriving at the cabin, they all jumped out of the cars and ran up to the steps,

"I call the master bedroom" Harri shouted, running up the stairs, much to the disgust of Rachel, who chased her up the stairs. Once Rachel reached the room, Harri was already stretched out on the bed, her bags all around her.

"You took your time" she grinned,

"You're younger than me, and you took my room" Rachel pouted,  
"Well," Harri grinned, climbing off the bed, and moving so she was standing in front of Rachel. She was so close, Rachel could feel her breath on her lips, Rachel felt her breath hitch in her throat. She gulped, and just as Harri was about to close the distance, they heard a thud, and a shout from Brooke, "It was Haley"

Harri pulled away, laughing, "Come on Rach, let's go and see what they broke" and with that she jogged out of the room, leaving Rachel wondering what had happened.

****

**Thats chapter 5. Next chapter is more of the cabin, and maybe a kiss, maybe. I promise to update sooner next time. So please review, because reviews mean faster updates.**

**Song: Look For Me – Chipmunk Ft Talay Riley.**


End file.
